A Schoolteacher's Fantasy
by BakeryHoePie
Summary: A smutty gift to SMUT QUEEN AliciaMeade for her birthday!
**A/N*Happy Birthday to Smut Queen AliciaMeade! Here is my smutty gift to you on your day o'birth. I hope that you enjoy it as I will be enjoying the train ride to hell.***

 **-*-A Schoolteacher's Fantasy-*-**

" _Dude, no."_

" _Oh come on Beca. This is like the perfect birthday present for Chloe."_

" _There is like no possible way that I can do this Stace."_

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow lifts in question. _"Why not? You're not doing anything differently than normal."_

A dramatic eye roll is directed at the taller brunette. Beca begins pacing across the floor of her best friend's room.

" _Are you kidding me? This is completely different for me. I have never done anything like this before."_

" _Wait a second here. You are telling me that you have been dating Chloe Beale for five years and you have never done anything like this before?"_

" _No. Never."_

Stacie sighs, tapping her manicured nails together. The rhythmic tapping the only sound in the room.

" _I don't believe that Beca. There is no way that Chloe has never tried anything outside the norm?"_

" _No, dude."_ Amused green eyes watch the tiny brunette pace back and forth, the movement cathartic in nature.

" _Huh. You know. Chloe never struck me as a 'vanilla' type of girl. The times that I have stayed over at her and Bree's apartment, she always sounded so enthusiastic."_

Beca's incessant pacing comes to an abrupt halt, feet practically skidding across the plush carpet. Widened blue eyes meet Stacie's face, a scowl being directed at the leggy brunette.

" _Oh my god, dude! We aren't talking about this."_

" _Beca. I'm just trying to help you. Maybe this is something that Chloe mentioned to Aubrey once upon a time."_

" _Of course you've talked to Aubrey about this."_

" _Well I mean, she is my girlfriend."_

" _And you guys make it a frequent thing to talk about my apparent 'vanilla' sex life with my girlfriend?"_

Stacie's slender shoulders shrug slightly, her attention focused on picking something out of her nails.

" _I mean. It's not like we make it a habit or anything. It just came up in conversation one time."_

" _Why? What reason would you guys have to bring up Chloe and I at all, ever?"_

" _I'm not entirely sure that you really want me to answer that."_

" _What!? Dude you can't just like say that to me."_

" _Oh no Becs, it wasn't anything like that."_ Stacie's green eyes flit up to meet Beca's. _"Look. It was that night when you were spinning at the grand opening of that club. Chloe got a little bit drunk and may have mentioned something to Aubrey about spicing things up."_

" _Oh my god. Can somebody like kill me, now?"_

" _Beca. It's like totally not a big deal. Chloe is going to love it. So suck it up, because this is totally happening."_

Beca groans, nervous fingers sliding through her mess brunette locks.

" _Have you and Aubrey ever done anything like this?"_

Stacie raises an eyebrow in Beca's direction. _"Do you really want me to answer that? Because I will."_

" _Ugh. Dude no."_

" _Okay. Fine. You're no fun."_ Stacie grabs a nondescript bag off of the bed next to her, tossing it at her best friend. Beca manages to catch the bag as awkwardly as possible, almost dropping the contents all over the floor. Glancing in the bag, Beca's eyes widen even more, practically popping out of her skull.

" _Where is the rest of it?"_

" _That's all there is babe."_

" _Just shoot me now."_

Beca is a nervous person by nature. There isn't a logical reason for her nervous demeanor; it's just always been this way.

So the thought of doing what Stacie planned for her for Chloe's birthday is enough to send the brunette into cardiac arrest. If just the thought sends Beca's heart into overdrive, beats thudding almost painfully against her ribcage, what is going to happen when this plan comes to fruition?

Beca is pretty sure that she is going to drop dead as soon as she attempts to reveal this present to her girlfriend. She can feel the sweat gathering in the palm of her hands, the handle of the bag slipping in her grip. Her resolve is plummeting to absolute zero as her slick hand fumbles with the door to her apartment. It takes three tries for her to get the door unlocked, her hand forgetting how to grasp the cool metal of the doorknob.

She can hear the angelic humming of her girlfriend from the kitchen. Beca quietly sneaks past the doorway, making it to the bedroom without alerting the redhead of her presence. She wracks her brain for a hiding place, heat flooding her cheeks as her mind conjures up a picture of Chloe finding the bag.

Stashing the bag in the bottom drawer of her desk, Beca locks the cabinet with a breath of relief. She sneaks back out of the bedroom, silently hoping that she can make it look like she just got home from Stacie's.

Chloe has a tendency to get really nosy around her birthday. The week of is usually the worst. Beca has been unable to surprise the redhead with her gifts. Somehow, no matter where the brunette hides Chloe's gift, the sneaky ginger manages to find it before her birthday.

Not this year. Beca has gone to great lengths to make sure that this birthday is absolutely foolproof. She has a proxy gift in place, just in case her girlfriend gets too nosy.

She hated to enlist the help of her former Bella captain, but Aubrey seems to be the only one that can make the redhead fall in line.

She didn't go into detail about her birthday plans with the blonde, but Beca is fairly certain that Stacie has spilled the beans by now.

Beca tries not to be bothered by that fact, but she really should've known that Stacie wouldn't be able to keep a secret from the Aca-Nazi. Hell, if Aubrey ordered Beca to tell her everything, Beca is sure that she would crack easily.

Luckily Chloe has earbuds tucked into her ears, hips swaying in an almost sinful manner as she wipes down the kitchen counters. The soft humming coming from the redhead's lips takes Beca back to their first duet together, a blush immediately dusting the brunette's cheeks.

" _Hey babe."_

Chloe's soft voice startles Beca, her body involuntarily jolting in shock.

" _Uhh, hey Chlo."_

Chloe laughs softly, moving to stand in front of her girlfriend. She pulls an earbud out, tucking it behind her ear. The redhead places her hands firmly on her girlfriend's soft hips, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

" _I didn't mean to scare you."_

" _It's fine."_

" _Well, if you hadn't been so busy checking out the goods, you might not have been startled."_

" _Well you can't blame me. The goods are better than good. And then you go and sway your hips in that way that you know drives me crazy. You, Chloe Beale, are just plain sinful."_

Chloe laughs, placing another kiss against Beca's mouth. She lets the kiss linger this time, reveling in the sweetness of the brunette's soft lips. Beca hums against Chloe's mouth, cupping her girlfriend's chin to keep her in place. Chloe's tongue slides against Beca's mouth, seeking permission. Beca can't deny the redhead, not that she would want to. She opens her mouth slightly, moaning as Chloe's tongue slips inside. Chloe's tongue is warm against her own, the strong muscle coaxing soft groans of pleasure to fall from Beca's lips.

As opposed as she is to end the kiss, the need for oxygen forces her to pull away with a gasp. Chloe's nails dig almost painfully into the now exposed skin of her hips, soft puffs of air pushing past swollen lips.

" _Jeez babe. That was some kiss."_

Beca's pursed lips push out a small laugh. Chloe's current condition is pretty close to being wrecked. Her chest is slightly heaving, a red blush spread across her slightly exposed chest. Her nostrils flare with each breath that she sucks in.

Her eyes are almost Beca's undoing. The normally ocean blue irises are now the same shade as the denim of Beca's jeans. Her pupils are wide, taking up most of the irises, making her eyes seem as black as night. Beca's breath catches in her throat, the urge to take Chloe against the kitchen counter almost overwhelming. With a deep sigh, Chloe drops her hands from Beca's hips.

" _As much as I would love to finish this, you've got work tonight. And I have to be up super early for school."_

" _Ugh. Can't we both call in? We could stay in bed."_ Beca tucks her top lip under the bottom, pulling her best pout.

The redhead lets out a loud groan. _"Babe. That's not fair."_ She shifts slightly in place, denim scratching against her now very sensitive center. _"All I have to do is work tomorrow, and then I am yours for three days."_

" _I know baby. I just miss you. We've been so busy lately."_

Chloe frowns, pressing her lips against her girlfriend's cheek. _"I know Becs. You know how crazy my schedule gets around the end of term. That's why we are taking this weekend off together."_

" _Oh? Is that the only reason? The day of birth of an incredibly hot redhead has nothing to do with it?"_ Beca questions, a smirk plastered on her face.

" _Hmmm. Maybe."_ Chloe muses. Her smile so infectious that Beca can't help but mirror it.

Chloe moves past Beca, Beca's eyes trained on her girlfriend's figure. She can't help but stare at the perfection that is Chloe Beale.

She isn't really sure how she managed to land such a fox as her girlfriend. Beca Mitchell, weirdly anti-social, pale, all around awkward human being, managed to tie down with Chloe Beale. Chloe Beale, social butterfly, rockin' body, sunshine of a human being. Not only did Beca manage to land Chloe as a girlfriend, the redhead actually pined over her for four years.

It still feels like a dream to Beca, one that she is fine with living in forever.

With a rarely seen surge of confidence, Beca grasps Chloe's forearm, preventing the redhead from leaving. She leans in, taking the sensitive skin of Chloe's earlobe in-between her teeth. She bites down firmly before running her tongue up the side of her girlfriend's ear, eliciting a groan from the older girl.

" _You're gonna need the weekend to recover from what I have planned for you babe."_ Beca pats her hand against Chloe's backside before walking away, leaving the redhead panting against the kitchen counter.

Chloe should have taken this day off. She just didn't really see the point of having a Thursday off from work, regardless of the fact that today is actually her birthday. She and Beca decided to celebrate this weekend instead, because who celebrates on a Thursday?

Had she known this day was going to drag on, she may have taken a fourth day off. She knows that she is just being impatient because she has the next three days off. But it just seems like this school day is actually fourteen hours long. By the time she reaches her car, she is so exhausted that she is all but ready to pass out.

Chloe's phone rings on her drive home, her mom wanting to wish her a happy birthday. And Chloe really tries to participate in the conversation, but she is busy wracking her brain.

Trying to figure out Beca's present this year has proved impossible. She's usually able to deduce or con the brunette into spilling the beans, sometimes a week before her birthday. It seems like Beca has finally outsmarted her, her surprise locked iron tight inside of her evil mind.

By the time she pulls into the parking spot at her and Beca's apartment, she has worked her mind into a complete frenzy. She wants to be surprised this year but at the same time, she wants to know what Beca has planned. Beca will never admit to it, but she is a mushy romantic underneath her 'badass' exterior. All of her birthday gifts are always extremely personal, usually a mash-up of Chloe's favorite songs at the time. Recently she has started making her own tracks for her girlfriend, layering her own vocals into original tracks.

Saying her goodbyes to her mom and dad, Chloe unlocks the door to the apartment. She hears Beca rummaging around in the kitchen. The redhead sets her messenger bag on the couch before walking into the kitchen. Her girlfriend is humming softly, placing a covered dish into the open stove. Beca turns towards Chloe with a smile on her face.

" _Hey Baby."_

Chloe closes the distance between them, pressing her lips firmly against Beca's. Beca moans into the kiss, grasping at the nape of Chloe's neck to keep her close. Chloe licks her way into Beca's mouth, moaning at the sweetness of her girlfriend's mouth. Settling her hands on Beca's waist, she drags her nails across the brunette's hips. Beca breaks the kiss with a gasp, burying her head into Chloe's neck. She presses a soft kiss against Chloe's pulse.

" _Happy Birthday love."_

" _Mmm. Happy Birthday indeed."_

Beca nuzzles deeper into her girlfriend's neck, peppering kisses across the skin. A soft moan from Chloe urging her forward, she scrapes her teeth against Chloe's pulse point. Chloe tilts her head, offering more space for Beca's ministrations. Beca bites down on her girlfriend's neck, coaxing a hiss out of the redhead, and alternates between nipping and sucking at the skin, leaving small marks in her wake.

" _Jesus Bec."_ Chloe moans breathily, nails marking Beca's hips.

" _Hmm?"_ Beca questions, nipping Chloe's earlobe.

" _As enjoyable as this is, you need to stop."_

" _Don't wanna."_

" _If you don't, your awesome dinner will go to waste."_

" _Don't care."_

" _Don't tempt me. I would love nothing more than to bend you over the kitchen table and fuck you senseless."_

Beca moans, tugging at Chloe's earlobe.

" _But I'm hungry."_

" _Me too. But not for food."_

" _God Beca."_

" _But if you insist."_ Another sharp nip is placed on Chloe's pulse. _"I will stop."_ Teeth scrape over reddened marks. _"Let's eat."_

" _Just you wait until later."_

Dinner goes by without further incident. They eat quietly, with only the occasional spoken words to distract them from the electric air of their shared arousal.

Chloe excuses herself first, claiming to need a shower. Beca knows that she has exactly twenty minutes to get her gift ready. She quickly clears off the table, throwing their leftovers into the refrigerator.

Making her way into the bedroom, Beca sucks in deep breath. She feels her nerves return full force. Her heart thumping a heavy rhythm against her ribcage. Luckily Chloe has shut the door behind her in the bathroom.

Beca unlocks her desk drawer, pulling out the infamous bag. She peeks into the bag, blowing a breath out of her mouth. She dumps the items out on the bed, taking inventory of her clothing. The red plaid skirt that Stacie has purchased is much smaller than would be acceptable for a school uniform. There is a scrap of red lace that Beca assumes is supposed to pass as underwear. A matching red lace bra and tight white button-up are next to the 'underwear.' A red plaid tie, fishnet stockings and shiny black combat boots finish off the outfit.

Sighing quietly, Beca begins to remove her clothes. She tosses the discarded items on the floor, kicking them under her side of the bed for now. She begins pulling on the lingerie, scoffing as the underwear attempt to wedge uncomfortably in her ass.

" _Fucking ridiculous. I'm going to strangle that girl."_ Beca mutters as she pulls on the skirt, zipping the tight material up her body.

Grabbing the white shirt, Beca makes her way over to the full length mirror that is mounted on the closet door. She pulls the almost too tight fabric over her arms, buttoning the blouse. Leaving the top three buttons undone, she tucks the shirt into the skirt.

Beca never really thought that she was very attractive. She didn't have low self-esteem; she just never really thought that she was hot.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Beca knows that she was very, very wrong.

The outfit that Stacie has picked out is tight in all of the right places, showing off curves that Beca didn't even know she had.

Feeling a new surge confidence, Beca makes her way back over to the bed. She puts the tie over her neck and tucks the thinner fabric under the collar of the shirt.

Hearing the water being turned off, Beca knows that she has about seven minutes left before she has to be ready. Chloe will dry off and blow dry her hair before coming out of the bathroom.

Beca pulls the fishnet stockings over her legs, smoothing out the fabric before pulling the boots on. Glancing once more in the mirror, Beca throws her hair up in a messy bun, securing it with a pen. She lights the candles that she has placed in the room, flicking the bedroom light off. She settles in her desk chair, opening the notebook that she uses for lyrics.

Taking a deep breath, Beca places her glasses on her face. She smiles softly as she imagines Chloe's reaction when she sees the outfit. As ridiculous as she first thought this was, she knows how much fun this is going to be.

Hearing the bathroom door open, Beca gets into character. She pretends to write in the book, scribbling random doodles in the pages. Beca forces her body to stay turned around, knowing that Chloe is likely clad in nothing but a towel.

" _Babe?"_ Chloe calls out, confusion lacing her tone.

Beca ignores Chloe's question, knowing that it will irritate her girlfriend.

" _Babe?"_ Chloe tries again, her tone higher this time. _"Beca?"_ Beca still ignores the redhead, waiting for the right amount of anger in her tone. _"BECA!"_

Beca turns around in her chair, spectacled eyes widened in fright.

" _Yes Miss Beale?"_ Beca questions, innocence lacing her tone. Chloe's eyes widen as she takes in the sight of her girlfriend. Her jaw slackens, eyes darkening as she looks Beca up and down. _"I'm really sorry, but I didn't finish my homework last night."_

" _Beca? What is this?"_ Chloe questions, knuckles gripping the towel around her body.

" _I just, I…"_ Beca stutters, teeth gnawing at her bottom lip. _"I forgot."_

Chloe takes a deep breath, body buzzing with the sudden jolt of arousal that washes over her like a tidal wave. She clenches her thighs together, her arousal now very obvious on her skin. She closes her eyes, mind cloudy with lust. Shaking her fuzzy head, she locks her lust darkened eyes on her girlfriend's mischievous blues.

" _You forgot?"_ Chloe raises an eyebrow in question, hands resting on her towel clad hips.

" _Yyyyes.."_ Beca drops her gaze to her lap.

" _Well Miss Mitchell. That just isn't acceptable."_ Chloe takes a step forward, hands shaking involuntarily.

" _I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a bad girl_." Beca lifts her gaze slightly, bottom lip still trapped between her teeth.

" _Fuck."_ Chloe whispers the curse. Her need to touch Beca is almost overwhelming, making her hands shake almost violently. _"But you knew about this homework last week."_ Her voice comes out raspy, heavy laden with lust.

" _Yes, but…"_

" _Ah ah ah, no buts Miss Mitchell."_ Chloe steps forward, stopping in front of the chair. _"You knew and you still didn't finish on time. That leads me to believe that you forgot to do your homework on purpose."_

" _No, no Ma'am."_ Beca holds her hands up in surrender. _"I would never."_

" _Now now. I think that you would and you did. Do you want to know why I think that, Beca?"_

" _Yyyy….yes."_ Beca's voice falters, husky with arousal.

" _Well Beca, I think that you wanted to be a naughty girl."_

" _No, Miss Beale. I don't want to be naughty."_

" _Well Miss Mitchell, even if you didn't want to be naughty, you were. Do you know what happens to naughty girls?"_ Chloe places her hands on the chair's armrests to roll the chair away from the desk. She pulls open the top drawer, hand searching out the wooden ruler that Beca keeps in the desk. She closes the drawer, turning back to her girlfriend with a wicked smile on her face. _"Naughty girls get spanked. Now tell me Miss Mitchell. Do you deserve to be spanked?"_

" _Yes, Miss Beale."_

" _Stand up now."_ Chloe orders, her fingers running across the edge of the ruler. Beca complies, avoiding eye contact with her girlfriend as she gets to her feet. _"Bend over the desk, Miss Mitchell."_

Beca bites down harshly on her bottom lip to stifle a groan. The brunette's arousal climbs impossibly higher at Chloe's dominant commands. Beca lays her chest against the cold wood of the desk, her fingers curling over the edge.

" _Now Miss Mitchell, how many lashes do you think you deserve for neglecting your homework."_

Beca feels Chloe move behind her. She barely manages to stifle a gasp as cool air rushes across her bare skin from Chloe lifting her skirt up to expose her backside. The redhead is careful not to touch anything more than the fabric of Beca's skirt.

" _I don't know."_ Beca's answer is mumbled against the desk.

" _Speak up Miss Mitchell."_ Beca groans as Chloe runs the cold wood of the ruler down a cheek.

" _I DON…"_ Beca cries out as a sharp smack is placed on her bottom.

" _Watch your tone."_

" _I'm sorry, Miss Beale."_ Beca's husky voice rings out in apology.

" _Don't let it happen again_." Chloe warns as she presses the ruler against Beca's slightly reddened flesh. _"Now, how many lashes do you deserve?"_

" _I don't know, Miss Beale."_

" _That answer is not acceptable."_ Chloe releases another smack against Beca's cheeks, coaxing a grunt out of the brunette. _"You had better pick a number Miss Mitchell. If I have to pick, you will not be happy with what I choose."_

" _I think that five will be enough."_

" _You think that five lashes are enough of a punishment for your behavior?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Seems like a low number for not doing your homework, Miss Mitchell."_ Chloe sighs as she slaps the ruler against her hand. _"However, I am in a giving mood today. So I will make you a deal. Five lashes with the ruler. As long as you stay silent. The lash will not count if you make a sound. Is that clear, Miss Mitchell?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Very well. Do not make a sound."_

A sharp smack stings across Beca's ass eliciting a grunt from the brunette.

Chloe clicks her tongue against her teeth. _"I warned you, Miss Mitchell. That lash doesn't count. So you have five left."_

Beca bites down on her lip as Chloe releases another smack. She barely manages to keep the groan at bay from the mixture of pleasure and pain. Beca can feel her arousal dripping down her thighs. Three hard smacks are released in quick succession.

" _Very good, Miss Mitchell."_ Chloe praises the brunette, her harsh tone softening slightly. _"Just one left."_

Chloe brings her hand back slightly, smacking the ruler against Beca's sensitive flesh. She hears the brunette let out a muffled curse and decides to ignore the infraction. Beca's breaths come out in pants, her mind clouded with lust.

" _I'm very proud of you, Miss Mitchell. You may stand up now."_ Chloe pulls Beca's skirt back down. She rests her hands softly against the brunette's bottom, kneading the flesh lovingly.

Beca hisses slightly at the pain as she moves away from the desk.

Chloe's worried eyes look over the brunette, trying to gauge if she is alright. The redhead gasps softly when Beca's darkened pupils meet hers.

" _Thank you, Miss Beale. I won't be naughty again."_ Beca pulls the chair back to the desk, hissing softly as she sits down.

" _You're welcome, Miss Mitchell."_ Chloe begins, climbing in Beca's lap, straddling the younger woman. The need to touch the brunette overpowering her ability to keep up with this roleplay. She grips the plaid tie, pulling Beca's face towards hers. _"But I wouldn't make a promise that you can't keep."_ Chloe leans in, taking Beca's earlobe into her mouth. Beca moans, pressing her body against Chloe's. _"Unless you want me to punish you again."_

" _Fuck Chlo."_ Beca's hands drop to Chloe's thighs. Her fingers slide up the smooth skin. She knows that her girlfriend is wet; she can smell the heady scent of Chloe's arousal. The smell of the air is making Beca's head swim, her vision clouding. She feels dizzy with want, primal in her sudden need to claim the girl above her. If she had known that she would've gotten this reaction out of her girlfriend, she would have brought this up earlier.

" _Who is this Chlo you speak of Miss Mitchell?"_ Chloe grinds her hips against Beca, the brunette angling her hips up against the grind. Both women moan, the slight friction only heightening their arousal. _"The name is Miss Beale."_

" _Seriously babe."_ Beca runs her hand up Chloe's inner thigh, stopping just shy of her girlfriend's center. _"I need to touch you, right now."_

" _You are touching me, Beca."_ Chloe teases, tongue running up the shell of Beca's ear.

" _Fuck."_ Beca moans, fingers experimentally teasing the length of her girlfriend's folds. Chloe gasps against Beca's ear, hips grinding down to meet Beca's teasing fingers. _"You are so wet for me, Miss Beale."_

" _Yes."_ Chloe moans, hips seeking friction from her girlfriend's hand.

Beca clicks her tongue against her teeth, hand moving away from Chloe's center _. "Do you like me dressed like this baby?"_ Beca slides her tongue down Chloe's jawline, nipping at the tender flesh.

" _Oh my god, yes Beca."_

" _Have you ever fantasied about me dressed like this?"_ Beca uses her free hand to undo the towel, exposing her girlfriend's chest. Beca closes her hand over a breast, fingers pinching the puckered nipple.

" _Fuck, yes."_

" _Does it turn you on when I call you Miss Beale?"_ Beca dips her head down slightly, taking the neglected nipple into her mouth. She bites down on the puckered flesh, moaning as Chloe grinds down against her.

" _Yes. Baby please."_

" _Please what?"_ Beca's reply is muffled against Chloe's breast.

" _Please. Just fuck me already."_

" _Whatever you want, Miss Beale."_

Beca sucks the nipple back into her mouth, stroking the puckered flesh with her tongue. She removes her hand from the other breast, raking her nails down toned abs. Gripping Chloe's hip, Beca slides her other hand back to its original destination. Her fingers drift through sensitive folds, gathering up the plentiful wetness. Her index finger circles Chloe's clit, pressing softly against the bundle of nerves. Chloe lets out a keening moan, pressing her body down into Beca's.

" _God Becs."_

Beca releases the nipple with a 'pop' and circles Chloe's clit with her fingers. Chloe's heaving chest has a light sheen of sweat. Beca places feather light kisses across the redhead's chest, the slightly salty taste causing the brunette to moan.

" _Yes Miss Beale?"_

" _Please stop teasing me."_

" _I'm not sure what you mean."_ Beca presses a firm circle against the bundle of nerves, eliciting a low groan from Chloe.

" _Just fuck me already."_

" _Hmmm. I don't know Miss Beale. Will you give me an extension on my homework?"_ Beca slides her fingers down, teasing her girlfriend's entrance.

" _Oh my god, fuck. Whatever you want Beca."_

" _I don't think is good enough. I want to hear you say it."_ Beca presses her index finger partially inside of her girlfriend.

" _Fuck!"_ Chloe presses her hips down, pressing Beca's finger deeply into her. _"Say what?"_

" _Tell me you're going to give me an extension on my homework."_ Beca pulls her index finger out before thrusting it back in. Chloe groans in frustration, the single finger only enough to heighten her arousal.

" _God. I'll give you an extension on your homework Miss Mitchell."_

" _Mmm. Thank you Miss Beale."_ Beca presses her lips hotly against Chloe's, licking her way into her girlfriend's mouth. Pulling her index finger out, she thrusts two back in. Chloe's moan is muffled, the sound of contentment swallowed by Beca's mouth.

The next thrust presses Beca's palm against Chloe's clit, the redhead breaking the kiss with a gasp.

" _Oh my god Beca!"_ Chloe moans, nuzzling her face into Beca's neck.

" _Mmm. Chloe. You feel so good around my fingers."_ Beca lifts her hips slightly, thrusting deeply into her girlfriend. _"So tight."_

Chloe feels her body hurdling quickly towards the brink, Beca's uncommon dirty talk speeding up the process. _"Oh fuck! Harder baby."_

Beca presses her fingers harder into Chloe, gripping her hip tightly to pull her body into the thrust.

" _I know you're close. I can feel you tightening around my fingers."_

Beca speeds up her ministrations, fingers driving deeply into Chloe. Beca curls her fingers, pressing into a slightly rough area that sends Chloe tumbling over the edge with a scream. The brunette slows her thrusts, riding out the orgasm with the redhead. The tiny aftershocks of the orgasm sending shivers of pleasure through Chloe's body. Beca removes her fingers, Chloe's body slumping against hers.

Chloe sighs tiredly, her heart thumping against her ribcage. She lifts her head from her girlfriend's shoulder, a lazy grin plastered on her face. Beca smiles back at her girlfriend, lifting her fingers to her mouth, cleaning them with a moan. Chloe groans, pulling Beca's hand away from her face to place a soft kiss on her lips.

" _Mmm. God I love you."_

" _I love you too Birthday Girl."_

" _Best birthday ever. Thank you."_

" _You're welcome Chlo."_

" _Now, it's my turn."_ Chloe gets off of Beca's lap on unsteady legs. She grabs her girlfriend's hand, pulling the brunette to her feet. Leading Beca to the bed, she takes a minute to admire the outfit adorning her girlfriend's body _. "You look so fucking hot Becs."_

" _Mmm. I'm glad you like the outfit."_

" _Like it?"_ Chloe laughs. _"That is definitely an understatement Becs."_

Chloe places her hands on Beca's hips, lowering her girlfriend to sit on the bed. She straddles Beca's lap, fingers unbuttoning the blouse. Beca pulls her arms out of the shirt, tossing the fabric carelessly to the floor. Chloe's eyes darken even more as the red lace bra is revealed. Chloe presses her lips against Beca's collarbone, nipping at the skin. Beca groans, pressing her chest harder against Chloe. Nimble fingers snake around Beca's back, unclasping the bra. She slides the straps down Beca's shoulders, removing the offending obstacle. Tossing the bra behind her, Chloe returns her attention to the newly revealed skin. Moving her lips down, she sucks marks into the fair skin. Chloe turns her attention to her girlfriend's ample chest, kneading the flesh in her hands. Pinching her fingers together, Chloe pulls softly at puckered flesh. Beca moans loudly, pushing her chest into Chloe's hands. Replacing a hand with her mouth, Chloe bites down on the sensitive bud. Beca threads her fingers into red locks, holding Chloe's mouth in place.

" _Oh my god, Chlo."_

Chloe slides her free hand down, fingers pressing against soaked lace.

Chloe releases Beca's nipple. _"Jeez babe. You are so wet."_

" _It's all for you Chloe"_

" _I want to taste you so badly."_ Chloe lifts her finger into her mouth, cleaning off her girlfriend's arousal with a moan. Pulling her finger out of her mouth, she pushes against Beca's shoulder until she lays her body down. Chloe gets to her feet, sliding her hands up Beca's thighs to hook into her underwear. _"Scoot up on the bed, baby."_ Beca complies, Chloe sliding off the underwear as she moves up the bed.

" _What about the skirt and shoes?"_

" _Leave them on."_

" _Mmm. Dirty bird."_

Beca lifts her hips, pulling the short skirt up slightly. Chloe climbs back onto the bed, kissing her way up her girlfriend's legs. Beca moans, back arching off of the bed. Chloe bites down on Beca's inner thigh, sucking a mark into the skin.

" _Please stop teasing me. I need you."_ Beca's voice is broken, eyes screwed shut.

" _Whatever you want, Miss Mitchell."_

Chloe presses a quick kiss against Beca's thigh, settling the brunette's legs over her shoulders. Chloe breathes in Beca's arousal, her lips glistening with evidence. Chloe dips her tongue experimentally through slick folds and moaning at her girlfriend's sweet taste.

" _Jesus Chloe."_

Chloe circles her tongue around Beca's clit, teeth scraping lightly against the bundle of nerves. One of Beca's hands finds its way into Chloe's hair, tugging at the curls. Chloe moans against her girlfriend's core, teasing her tongue against Beca's entrance. The brunette's fingers flex instinctively, pulling Chloe's hair almost painfully. The sharp tug only fuels the redhead on, her tongue thrusting into Beca.

" _Fuck!"_

Chloe thrusts in tongue in deeper, strong muscle pressing against the velvety walls. Beca arches off of the bed with a growl, heels of her boots digging into Chloe's back. Chloe replaces her tongue with her fingers, thrusting two digits into her girlfriend. Her tongue finds its way back to Beca's clit, licking a tight circle against the nub.

" _Holy fuck! Harder baby."_

Chloe doubles her efforts, eyes flitting up to watch her girlfriend. Beca's eyes are wild, watching Chloe as she works. Her chest is heaving with exertion, reddened skin glistening with a light sheen of sweat. Driving her fingers deeper, Chloe curls them against the spongy front wall. A sharp flick of her tongue sends Beca over the cliff. She comes with a keening cry, her release flooding the redhead's hand. Chloe slows her ministrations, removing her fingers. She cleans her girlfriend with her tongue, stopping only when Beca whines pitifully. Moving up on the bed, Chloe settles against her girlfriend's body. Pressing a loving kiss against Beca's lips, she presses her nose against the brunette's neck. Beca laughs lightly, turning to face the older woman. She pulls Chloe slightly on top of her and sighs as the redhead rests her head on her chest.

" _If you make me come that hard every time, I will wear this outfit constantly."_

Chloe laughs, pressing her lips against the side of her girlfriend's breast.

" _I can totally make that happen."_

" _Ready for round two?"_

" _You're insatiable my love."_

" _Have you seen youself? Of course I am."_

" _Give me like ten minutes. But you're keeping the boots on."_

" _Dirty bird."_

Both girls laugh, post orgasmic bliss shifting into matching yawns.

" _Maybe a nap first."_

" _Fine. I'm waking you up at like two in the morning for more."_

" _Not if I wake you up first."_

" _I love you, nerd."_

" _I love you too, Miss Beale."_

" _Best birthday ever."_

" _Agreed."_

FIN


End file.
